Alexander's Explosive Adventure
by leilaniforever
Summary: Alright, I admit it. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I definitely didn't see the car. What I really didn't expect was to wake up in a strange place with a weird power. And why does everyone keep calling me Bakugo?
1. Look Both Ways

My name is Alexander Timothy Carterson (yeah, I know it's long) and I'm sixteen years old.

There are a few things you need to know before I spill my life story.

First, I'm not a superhero. I'm not even that athletic- I play soccer in the fall, but that's about it.

Second, I live with my aunt and uncle, Alice and John, who take really good care of me. None of us are blond, by the way. That will make more sense later on.

And third, I definitely should be more careful when I'm crossing the street. See, I live in downtown Houston, and if you aren't paying attention to the traffic you become a pancake.

On this particular day, where my story really starts, I was not being careful or paying attention. Hey, I had an excuse. Kind of.

I used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Lexi and we both did theater at Jerome's Performing Arts School in the arts district. Lexi and I had been dating for about five months and I thought we were actually getting serious.

So, we went on a date. I was planning this whole big surprise- we would eat, then go to the park for a while, maybe feed the birds. Then I was going to unleash the big surprise (which was a necklace I probably shouldn't have spent my money on) and tell her the magic words. I love you.

But I guess Lexi wasn't as ready as I was. I was totally prepared to tell her how much I cared about her, but before I could even give her the necklace she started saying all this stuff.

_You're a really great guy, Alex. Seriously. I just think we should, I don't know, slow down a little bit. Maybe date other people, widen our horizons. You'll understand._

I didn't understand.

See, in my sixteen-year-old mind, Lexi was the only girl for me. How could any other of the thousands of teenage girls in downtown Houston compare?

Yeah. Stupid, I know. But Lexi was my first real girlfriend and I fooled myself into thinking we had a "connection" or whatever.

As you can imagine, I wasn't exactly thinking practically after she pretty much dumped me. And wandering through the streets of Houston, full of teenage hormones and angst, was not the smartest idea.

I don't really remember getting hit. Just the screech of tires on the road, then an impact, then nothing. It felt a little like I was floating, in the middle of a dark cloud. I could feel that there was somewhere I had to go, but I didn't know where.

So I drifted. Just floating around wasn't so bad. It was all a little hazy.

But then I felt something. A little pull, followed by a bigger one. Something was calling and I couldn't stop it from taking me. Why even bother to stop it, though? So I gave in and let whatever force wanted me pull me into the light.

No, it wasn't the type of dramatic TV show 'don't go into the light' type thing. It was more like waking up after a really long and confusing dream, where everything feels a little bit off and you don't know where you are or what time it is.

And when I woke up I wasn't on the road. I wasn't at a hospital, or at home. I wasn't even dead. I was in a room decorated with a few posters of a smiling man I didn't really know, lying on a bed that wasn't my own.

And there was another thing I realized when I looked in the mirror.

I was_ blonde_.

* * *

**Yes, Alex is an OC. Yes, I hate them too. But he's going to be in a certain 1A student's body for most of this fic, sooo yeah. Please review!**


	2. New Body, New Boy

Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled to be alive. But this was not my body.

There was a mirror in the room and when I looked at my reflection, it wasn't my own. Instead of my chestnut brown fluff, my hair stood up in blond spikes. And my eyes were _red_. Is it even possible for people to have red eyes without color contacts?

That wasn't it. My facial structure was different and I was taller. The most surprising thing (and not gonna lie, I was pretty stoked) was that I had _muscles_. Like, a lot of them! Just to make sure this wasn't a hologram or something, I waved. Mirror Me waved back. I jumped up and down, and my reflection did the same.

"Whoa." I said. Even my voice was different- low and gravelly, much more intimidating than my usual soft tone.

I glanced over at the alarm clock on the desk. 8:24. I wondered if this guy had an alarm, or if he just woke up on his own. Did he go to school? What day was it?

I decided to investigate. I had no idea how or why I was in this body, but it sure beat being a pancake in the middle of downtown Houston. I walked to the door and pushed it open, stepping out into a long hallway with a few other doors placed periodically down the hall.

So I was in some type of apartment or dormitory. Was this a college or something? I hadn't looked college age in the mirror, but I guessed anything was possible. I walked down the hall and out into a large common room, with a kitchen and family room inside.

There were a few other teenagers there, but none of them noticed me quietly walk in. I was honestly glad, because strangers kind of intimidate me. See, I have like two friends and they're just as socially awkward as I am. It was a miracle that I got a girlfriend like Lexi.

I realized that I was kind of hungry, and headed to the fridge. I figured if I lived there I could eat the food, right? But when I opened it I was greeted by a bunch of strange, unfamiliar things. There was writing on the packages that I definitely could not understand.

I closed the fridge. Eating could wait- I still wanted to explore and learn all I could about where and who I was. But when I turned around, there was someone there. They jumped, backing up a few steps.

"S-sorry, Kacchan, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." The boy said, holding his hands up. His hair was an odd shade of dark green and he had large eyes and freckles. He looked friendly enough.

"That's okay." I told him. The boy opened his mouth, but then stopped. He looked at me with an odd expression. He had called me 'Kacchan'. Was that my name?

"Are you feeling alright?" The boy asked. I blinked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said. _What did I do?_

"O-okay, Kacchan. Well, have a good Saturday, I guess." He said, sliding past me to grab something from the cabinet.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled. The boy dropped what he was holding, which was a packet of what looked like Ramen Noodles. He turned to me, but we were interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Good morning, Deku!" A girl with short brown hair bounced up to us. She smiled at the boy (Deku?) but when she saw me the smile disappeared.

"Bakugo." She nodded at me stiffly. She didn't like me, or whoever's body I was in. Was his name Kacchan or Bakugo? Either way, I didn't want to mess with the girl. I smiled nervously, then walked out of the kitchen. When I looked back, the boy was whispering furiously to the girl, gesturing in my direction.

I turned back around, keeping my head down. I don't think they were my friends. Which reminded me- who _were_ this guy's friends?

I didn't have to wait long to find out, because a boy with spiky red hair walked into the room and spotted me.

"Bakugo! What's up, dude?" He asked, coming over to me. I laughed nervously.

"Uh, nothing much." I said. His grin faded and he looked at me shrewdly. "Wow, bro. You actually answered me!" He exclaimed.

Why wouldn't I answer him? This guy was my friend, right? Well, he was Bakugo's friend. Not mine. I was starting to get the feeling that this Bakugo guy was not the nicest person in the world.

"Yeah," I said nervously, "listen... bro. Something weird happened and I really need your help. We're friends, right?"

The boy looked shocked. Then his face broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah, of course we are!"

I sighed in relief. "Good. Because I have no idea what I'm doing here. Can we, uh, talk somewhere more private?"

He nodded, still looking confused, then grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. His room was right next to mine and he shut the door behind us, then motioned for me to sit. I sat down on his bed.

"Alright. What's going on?" He asked. I bit my lip, wondering where to begin. Then I decided to just tell the truth. This guy was Bakugo's friend, and (despite not really knowing him) I trusted him to keep my secret.

So I explained everything. From getting hit, to waking up in Bakugo's body with no idea what was happening. The only part I left out was Lexi.

When I was done, the boy (who's name was Kirishima, apparently) sat there blankly. I guess it was a lot to process- I hadn't even fully wrapped my head around it. Then he looked over at me.

"So earlier, when you said we were friends, that wasn't the Bakugo I know." Kirishima said, looking disapointed. I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry."

He nodded. "So you have no idea at all how you ended up in this body?"

"No idea," I sighed, "but I'm not complaining. Beats being dead."

"For you," Kirishima pointed out, "but what about Bakugo? Where is he?"

I blinked. I hadn't really thought about that. Was he trapped inside my head? Or was he in _my_ body, back at home? Thinking about home reminded me of Alice and John, my aunt and uncle. _They must be so worried._

"I have no idea." I finally said. "He could be in Houston, for all I know."

"Houston? Where's that?" Kirishima asked.

"Texas. In America." I told him. I'd pretty much figured out that, despite everyone speaking English, I wasn't in the USA anymore. The weird names and odd language on the food had given it away.

Kirishima nodded. "Is that where you're from? I've never been to America before."

"Yeah," I said, "that's where I lived. Well, where I used to live. I'm still not completely sure if I'm dead or not." The idea probably should have scared me more, but I figured there was no point in freaking out over possibilities. The situation was weird enough as it was.

"Wow." Kirishima said simply. "That's a lot to take in. But don't worry, bro, we'll figure it out. In the meantime, there are a few things you need to know if you're gonna be Bakugo."

"Such as?"

"I get the feeling you don't know what a quirk is." He smiled. I tilted my head. "A quirk? Not really, no."

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think about Alex. Is he a good character? I'm basically just practicing writing OC's with this fic. **


	3. Here Comes The Boom

**This one is short. Sorry. **

* * *

My mind was _blown_.

Kirishima had spent the last two hours explaining everything about his world to me, and I had asked a _lot_ of questions. I had come to a couple of conclusions.

First of all, this was Earth, but not the one I knew. It could have been another planet, but certain things were much too similar- like the names of Japan and America. The geography, culture, language, everything was the same.

Second, quirks were _superpowers_. This was a civilization of genetically altered and improved people- superhumans. Despite this, the people and world were pretty much the same as mine. Which meant this wasn't another planet. It was an alternate dimension.

This opened a world of possibilities. If there were alternate realities, were there alternate versions of me? Of my aunt and uncle and everyone at school? And could there ever be a way to travel between dimensions using technology?

My inner nerd was going crazy. This was like a sci-fi movie, except it was happening to me. I discovered this. If I could get back to my world and reveal what I've learned, it would revolutionize science as I knew it. I would be famous!

Unfortunately, I had no idea how I had gotten here and how or if I could go back. I was still pumped, though, and not just because of the alternate dimension thing. Since I was in Bakugo's body, I had his quirk. And according to Kirishima, it was pretty powerful.

This was awesome! I was in an alternate dimension, surrounded by superheroes-in-training, and I had a cool new superpower of my own. Sure, I was still confused on how I was here, and my aunt and uncle were probably really worried, and I wasn't clear on whether or not I was dead, but it didn't change the fact that this was the type of thing every kid dreams about.

And since I was here, I was going to make the most of it. Kirishima and I had agreed that I wouldn't tell anyone I wasn't Bakugo- they would probably flip. So I started thinking of myself as Bakugo.

From what Kirishima had told me (and I had a feeling he watered down some details) Bakugo was not the nicest person. That boy, Midoriya, was my childhood schoolmate, but apparently I hated his guts. I didn't know why- Midoriya had seemed friendly enough from our short encounter.

My actual name was Katsuki Bakugo, but Kirishima said that in Japan people called each other by their last names unless they were close friends or family. And Midoriya (apparently I call him 'Deku') called me Kacchan as some type of nickname.

There was a lot of stuff to remember. At home I had two friends, Chris and Michael, and we didn't hang out unless we were at school. I had like zero social skills, although I didn't think Bakugo had many either, and I had no idea how to interact with my classmates.

Kirishima had told me who my friends were (I got the feeling 'friend' was an exaggeration) and who I absolutely could not stand. The names were a little hard to remember- I think my friend group consisted of like five people and the rest of the class avoided me at all costs.

That was alright. I probably wouldn't have been able to handle suddenly having a ton of friends. I had always been envious of popular people- the kids who had all the friends, all the money, and all the looks. But I wasn't cut out to be one of them.

Kirishima had also showed me a video of Bakugo fighting some guy with red and white hair (Toroni? Todori?) at some school sports festival. It was pretty brutal, but Bakugo's powers looked _awesome_. And I guess he won first place, so he must have been pretty good.

My emotions were mixed. On one hand I was worried about my aunt and uncle, and a little scared by the thought that I actually was dead or in a coma or something, but on the other hand I was in the body of a _teenage superhero _who went to a high school for super-humans in an _alternate dimension_.

When I was younger I absolutely loved superhero shows and comics. I would sit on my bed with my action figures and pretend to be a superhero, which I named 'Infinity Man', who had all the superpowers in the universe. My love for all things super was no secret. My parents got me a Superman costume for my fifth birthday and I didn't take it off for a week.

That was before The Unfortunate happened. After I moved in with Alice and John, I didn't really care about the things I used to. The superhero stuff was packed away and put in the attic, just collecting dust.

But this was the chance I had dreamed about as a kid. A chance to become a _real_ hero.

Someone who could protect people and make sure nobody got hurt. Someone who could save innocent lives.

Did I feel a little guilty about stealing this Bakugo guy's body?

Yes.

Was I going to make the most of it anyways?

Absolutely.

* * *

**A/N: We find out what happened to Alexander's parents later. Also, school is starting up soon, which means I'll have much less time to write. So updates are probably going to be slow and sporadic. Please please please review! Reviews keep me motivated to write more. **


	4. Becoming Blasty

**Special thanks to d1n0s for reviewing.**

* * *

After I finished processing all the new information (and possibly flexing in the mirror for a while) I decided to go back out to the common room and see what my new classmates were like. I was a little nervous, mainly because everyone there were strangers (and I'm not exactly a social butterfly), but my curiosity outweighed my introverted instincts.

When I walked into the common room I spotted Kirishima right away, talking and laughing with a blond guy, a pink alien-like girl, and a dude with long-ish black hair. I recognized them from the pictures Kirishima had showed me. They were my friends(?).

I leaned against the wall and scanned the room, trying my best to look like I didn't want to talk to anyone. I guess it worked because the other students gave me a wide berth.

I recognized a few of the teenagers in the room, but I couldn't give very many of them names. The only ones I was sure about were Midoriya, Kirishima, and Ururaka, who was the brown-haired girl that had been with Midoriya this morning.

After a few minutes, Kirishima spotted me. "Bakugo!" He shouted, waving me over. I gulped inaudibly, then walked slowly to him and the other three teens.

"I was just telling _Kaminari," _Kirishima very obviously looked at the blond guy, "and _Sero," _he looked at the guy with black hair, "that it was a beautiful day outside."

I smiled at him gratefully, then stopped when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be smiling. _Kaminari, Sero. Kaminari, Sero._

"Um, what was that, Kiri?" The pink girl giggled. "Why'd you look at them like that?"

Kaminari grinned. "It's me," He said, "nobody can resist my boyish charm. I'm too dang adorable." Kirishima rolled his eyes, shoving Kaminari's shoulder. "Shut up, bro."

I watched them curiously. Was this how I was supposed to act, or should I just stay quiet? Something told me Bakugo wasn't the friendly teasing type.

"So, Bakugo," Sero said, "what's on the agenda today? Gonna explode another water fountain?"

The teens laughed, but I just blinked, standing there awkwardly. This was obviously some sort of inside joke, but I had no idea what they were talking about or what to say. The pink girl bounced over to me, resting an arm on my shoulder.

"Aw, lighten up, Blasty," She said, "we're just messing with you. Quit standing there like a rock."

I felt more than a little uncomfortable with her being so close, but I didn't want to say anything. What would Bakugo do? I looked over and saw Kirishima, frantically miming something behind Kaminari's back.

I squinted. _What?_

Kirishima shook his head.

"Hey, I'm just surprised you haven't exploded one of us yet," Kaminari grinned, "usually we would be running away by now."

I blinked, shooting a look at Kirishima. Was Bakugo really that mean?

"Uh, yeah." I said cautiously, still surprised by how low and gruff my voice sounded. "I'm trying to cut down on the murder. It's kind of illegal, you know."

The teens went quiet, and I started to panic, thinking I had done something very wrong. Then the girl laughed.

"Wow, Blasty. Was that a joke?" She asked. I laughed nervously. "Yes?"

"I- I'm so proud." Kaminari said, dramatically sniffing.

"Our little Bakubaby is all grown up." Sero was equally cheesy.

"Shut up," I grumbled, surprised at how easily the words came. It felt kind of nice, actually, having a group like this. I knew they weren't _really_ my friends. But in the moment, I could almost believe that I was Bakugo, being annoyed-but-not-really-annoyed at my friends.

"Hey, Ashido, how's that project going?" Kirishima asked, effectively changing the subject. So the pink girl was Ashido.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation, just listening to them interact and mess around. There were some other students in the common room and I watched them, too, trying to figure out any details I could. If I was going to be Bakugo I had to know as much as I could about UA.

I noticed that some of the teens looked... different. Like Ashido, with her pink skin, black eyes, and horns. There was a guy (I think it was a guy) sitting on the couch who had the head of a _bird_. How cool is that?

I wondered if they were genetic mutations, or side effects of their quirk (which, I guess, was a genetic mutation too). I saw- well, I _didn't_ see- an invisible girl talking to Ururaka. Just clothes floating in the air! There had also been a guy I saw walking to the kitchen who had _six arms_.

This really was a superhero school.

In the comics and movies I'd seen, superheroes were usually mutants, or they got their powers from some object. Like a radioactive spider or a ring. And then there were others who built their superpowers, like Iron Man.

There really was no explanation for these guys' quirks. According to Kirishima, it had started with a baby being born that could glow. Then babies with powers were popping up all over the globe, and it had evolved since then.

There had to be some scientific reason. Humanity couldn't just _evolve _into superpowers. At least, I didn't think so. Could my world ever be like this one? It would be so cool to have a quirk of my own.

Then I remembered that back home, I was probably a pancake on the road. I would most likely never get to see Houston again, or Alice and John.

"Hey, you okay?" Ashido's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her.

"Uh, yeah." I said. "I'm just thinking."

"That's a first!" Kaminari crowed, earning an elbow in the ribs from Kirishima. Ashido gave him a look, shaking her head in amusement.

"Okay," She said, "well, I won't interrupt you."

I smiled hesitantly. "It's okay."

Ashido narrowed her eyes, looking at me long enough that I began to feel uncomfortable. My hands were getting oddly sweaty, and something told me that wasn't a good thing.

"Bakugo, you're acting weird. Like, _really_ weird." She said.

"Am I?" My voice shook. I really didn't like being put on the spot, especially since Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima were now watching me. And why the heck were my palms so _sweaty_?

"Yeah. Are you sick or something?" Sero asked.

"No." I said quickly. There was a weird tingling in my hands and I really didn't like it. Didn't Bakugo's quirk have something to do with his hands?

Before I could think, the pressure in my palms built up and exploded, the sweat converting into heat and fire. I yelped and jumped to the side, crashing into Ashido who was scrambling to get away. The explosion had been small, not enough to damage anything, but it sure scared the crap out of me.

I looked down at my hands with wide eyes, then realized I had knocked Ashido to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I rambled, forgetting that I was supposed to be acting like Bakugo, "I-I didn't mean to push you, I'm really sorry-"

Kirishima abruptly slapped a hand over my mouth and I went quiet.

"What is your problem, man?" Kaminari rounded on me angrily.

"Yeah, you were actually being _chill_ for once." Sero grumbled, pulling Ashido to her feet.

"Hey, come on, it was an accident-" Kirishima started.

"Yeah, right," Kaminari interrupted, "we all know Bakugo can control his quirk just fine. Just when I thought you could be _nice_-"

I just looked at the floor, trying to tune him out. My aunt had taught me a trick a while ago- when people would make fun of me at school (and trust me, they did), or if I got too overwhelmed, I would just look at the ground and count to ten.

I made it to six, then muttered another apology and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**No, Alex doesn't have social anxiety. He's just shy. Review!**


	5. Super School pt 1

I pretty much avoided Ashido, Sero, and Kaminari for the rest of the weekend. Kirishima had followed me to Bakugo's (my?) room and explained the way my quirk worked. I guess Bakugo had enough control to keep his sweat from exploding if he didn't want it to.

I did not.

I spent most of the weekend stressing out about the coming Monday, when I would have to go to class and use my new quirk. On Sunday afternoon Kirishima and I went out to the field and I practiced setting off explosions, which wasn't nearly as hard as holding them in.

I was still nowhere near Bakugo's level. I had seen the videos from the sports festival, and the size and power of his explosions were _insane_. The biggest explosion I had made was only powerful enough to uproot a tree. Still strong (and _awesome_) but not what people expected from Bakugo.

According to Kirishima, I was supposed to be a really aggressive fighter. I went against people like Midoriya, who apparently had a crazy strong quirk of his own, and Todoroki, the fire-and-ice guy.

I was beginning to lose my initial enthusiasm. My quirk was awesome, and so was everything else, but I really wasn't up to the challenge. How was I, a sixteen-year-old theater kid from Houston, supposed to be a superhero like Bakugo?

I had some huge shoes to fill.

_time skip_

"Tell me his name again," I said to Kirishima as we walked toward UA high. The weekend had gone by way too quickly and I was not prepared.

"That's Ojiro. Don't worry, bro, you're gonna be fine." Kirishima said encouragingly. I gulped, trying to look like I wasn't about to have a heart attack.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I told myself. It didn't sound true. It _wasn't_ true.

"This is it." Kirishima said when we reached the classroom. _Class 1A_.

I took a deep breath, then pushed the door open.

Most of my classmates where there, sitting around the room and talking. The teacher (who, if I remembered correctly, was Mr. Aizawa) was nowhere in sight. There was a large yellow sleeping bag next to the desk, which a small boy with purple balls on his head was drawing on.

"Hey, Kirishima. Hi, Bakugo." A girl with long green hair greeted us. I waved awkwardly.

"Tsuyu Asui." Kirishima whispered to me once we passed her. I made a mental note as we sat, putting our bags down next to the chairs.

"Everybody please have a seat in your assigned desks!" A tall guy with glasses ordered from the front of the room, chopping the air with his hand.

"You're the only one standing." A girl with bored purple eyes and short hair called. _Jirou_. I recognized her name, feeling a little proud. The guy (who's name was either Iida or Koda, I couldn't remember) sputtered for a moment, then rushed to his seat.

"Class will now begin." A monotone voice said, and I looked away from the guy. The sleeping bag was now standing at the desk, and I realized there had been someone in there the whole time. He turned and I saw the not-so-school-appropriate word the short purple guy had written.

"Sir!" The guy with glasses exclaimed. "Y-your sleeping bag!"

"What is it, Iida?" The man, who must be Aizawa, asked in exasperation.

"There is a most vulgar term!" Iida shouted, once again chopping the air with his hand. The guy seemed a little over-the-top.

Aizawa sighed. "I haven't had my coffee yet..."

The lesson passed surprisingly quickly. Probably because I had absolutely no idea what it was about. Like, who the heck was All Might and why did Midoriya have a seizure every time his name was mentioned?

I wondered what Mr. Aizawa's quirk was. He had a long grey scarf that I saw him use to pick up a marker that had fallen on the floor, so was his quirk telekinesis or something? That would be a really cool quirk to have.

After the bell rang for second class, I asked Kirishima. "So what's Mr. Aizawa's quirk? And what's with the sleeping bag?"

Kirishima laughed. "Aizawa can erase other people's quirks just by looking at them. He can only do it as long as he doesn't blink, though. And the sleeping bag... that's just him, I guess."

"Cool." I smiled. Kirishima looked over at me, something flickering in his eyes.

"Alex," He said, "you're a cool guy and all, and I'd like to think we're friends. But... I'm worried about Bakugo. See, I just got him back from the League Of Villains, and now he's gone again."

My smile faded and Kirishima hastened to add, "Not that there's anything wrong with you! I just don't want to leave my bro."

I nodded. "I get it. But I promise I didn't, like, steal his body on purpose or anything."

"You don't seem like the body-snatching type," Kirishima laughed.

"Seriously, though, I have no idea where he went or how to get him back." I said. Kirishima sighed. "That's what scares me."

Second period went by just as quickly as first. I tried to follow what the woman, Miss Midnight, was saying, but I got lost within the first ten minutes. If I was going to be Bakugo I had to step up my game.

Gym class came way too soon. I followed Kirishima to the boys locker room, finding Bakugo's locker without much difficulty. Luckily the lockers didn't have combinations, or I would have been in trouble.

I changed quickly into the uniform, a red white and blue jumper. I still felt kind of awkward changing and stuff. After all, this wasn't really _my_ body, it was Bakugo's. And I had a feeling he wouldn't really appreciate me being all in his business.

"Guys, look!" The little purple guy, Mineta called. I looked over to see him pointing gleefully to a small dent in the wall. "Oh no." Sero grumbled.

"It's hollow right here," Mineta grinned, "which means it looks into the girls locker room!"

"Yeah, and remember how that turned out for you last time?" Kirishima said disapprovingly. "Leave it, dude."

Mineta pouted, stomping out of the locker room. I could hear him grumbling down the hall. "He's a real charmer." I said sarcastically. Midoriya snorted, but stopped abruptly when I looked over at him. Was Bakugo seriously that mean?

Once the rest had finished changing, I followed them out to a large green field behind the school. The girls were already there and I could see Mineta following them around.

"I wonder what All Might has planned for us." Midoriya said to Todoroki as we approached the group. That sparked my curiosity. Was All Might a teacher here? I remembered from Aizawa's lesson that All Might was the best hero in the world. I wondered what his quirk was.

We joined the girls and I looked around for All Might. Aizawa was there, talking to a bony man with long blond hair, and I wondered if he would be helping with the lesson.

"Hello students," The blond man said, turning to face us. He was painfully thin with sunken eyes and a sharp jaw. "I am here to assist with your lesson."

I was confused. Where was All Might?

"Today you will be strengthening your quirks indi-" The man broke off, coughing violently. Midoriya surged forward to help, but seemed to reconsider and pulled back to stand with the students.

"All Might, are you alright?" Ashido asked as the man straightened, wiping his mouth.

Hold up.

_This_ was All Might?

Not exactly what I had in mind when I imagined the world's greatest hero, but I figured his quirk had to be amazing.

"Sorry," He said, "you will be working on strengthening your quirks individually. No sparring today. You may split up or work in pairs."

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what I would have done if we actually had to _fight_ each other. This would be great- I could get stronger without getting beat up.

"Hey," Kirishima said, "wanna work together? Me and Bakugo usually train as a pair."

"Sure," I said, "what do we do?"

"It's pretty simple," Kirishima said, leading me to an unoccupied part of the field, "you explode at me and I harden. We see who taps out first!"

I blinked. "You want me to explode you?"

Kirishima grinned, then suddenly his skin became rough and hard, like rock. "I can take it."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" I said, my eyes wide. He looked amused.

"Alright," I smiled, "get ready to be _destroyed_!"

* * *

**School is heck. Life is heck. Heck. **

**I didn't edit this so it's most likely trash. **

**Please review so I have motivation to write this, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	6. Super School pt 2

**Heh heh heh... hey?**

**So, first of all, I'm very sorry for being the worst person in the history of the world and taking ten billion years to post this. I've been having a very long visit with an old friend named Writer's Block. **

**Second, I hope you're all staying healthy with this whole COVID-19 thing. **

* * *

Long story short, Kirishima was not the one to be 'destroyed'. I still didn't have a ton of power with Bakugo's quirk, so my explosions did basically nothing on him. It was a little embarrassing, to be honest, especially since Todoroki and Midoriya kept giving us weird looks, but I got through it and hurried back to the locker room when we were dismissed.

I was the first one there, followed by Kirishima, and I hurried to my locker to change. All I wanted was to get out of there before the others could have too much time to talk to me (not that they would).

"Baku- uh, Alex," Kirishima said, giving me a weird look, "that's Tokoyami's locker." I blinked, looking into the locker I had just opened. Sure enough, that wasn't mine. I shut it, grumbling, and found the right one.

"-still don't have enough control." I heard Midoriya say, coming through the door with Iida and Todoroki. I quickly shrugged on my shirt as the rest filtered in, much more relaxed than I was.

"Do not fret, _monsieur_! I, too, struggle with my quirk's shining nature!" Aoyama (I think), his hair somehow perfect despite the training session, called. I averted my eyes as he began to change with the rest of them, and tightened my belt.

"Hagakure said the girls were having a movie night, if anyone would like to join them." The tail guy, Ojiro, informed us. That got Mineta's attention, and pretty soon the volume level was above my comfort zone.

"What about you, Bakugo?" Midoriya's cautious voice startled me. I turned to face them, blinking as I tried to recall what the subject of conversation was.

"Uh- what?" I said stupidly. Midoriya looked a little uneasy, and Todoroki was staring at me protectively.

"A-are you gonna go?" He stammered. _Movie night. Right. _

"Oh," I said, "maybe? I don't really- I mean, would anyone-" Kirishima saved me by grabbing my arm, pulling me out of there with a quick, "Gotta go study!"

The door swung shut, but not before I could see the odd expressions on my (Bakugo's) classmates' faces, and the hurried whispers that started.

"I messed up, didn't I?" I asked miserably as we walked quickly down the hall. Kirishima hesitated, which I took as a solid _yes. _I sighed. What would Bakugo have done? I knew I didn't have it in me to start shouting at any of them, like I had seen in the Sports Festival video.

"You know what? It's fine." Kirishima was a bad liar. "They probably just think you're… sick." I gave him a look.

"It's not like you've been acting shady for the last few days. And your power isn't what it usually is. And you're quiet. And respectful-"

"I get it, I'm a bad Bakugo." I cut him off before he could say more. Kirishima gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't scream at people like in the sports festival video, I just _can't. _That isn't me! I'm a socially awkward nerd from Texas." I said, frustrated, and Kirishima nodded sympathetically.

"Hey, I get it." He said. "Bakugo has an… interesting personality. But maybe this is a good thing. We can make it work."

I give him a look. "How?"

"Well, maybe you should just try being yourself. Maybe once people see that Bakugo can be a good person, they won't be so scared of him." Kirishima suggested. "You can make friends, branch out! Be the Bakugo the others have never seen."

"But I'm _not _Bakugo. And that doesn't make any sense." I told him. "I'll just end up messing up his whole life. I'm kind of good at that."

Kirishima shook his head. "Nonsense. This might be an opportunity. We should take it like men! At least try to talk to Midoriya before the real Bakugo comes back."

I winced, but sighed and agreed. I knew I wasn't the real Bakugo, but being him was so much better than being dead. And Kirishima probably knew more than I did. I should just listen to him.

After all, what could possibly happen?

That night, I followed Kirishima out to the common room. He'd convinced me to come to the movie night ("You can bond with the others!") and try out this whole-new-me thing. I wondered why they were having a movie night on a Monday, but it _was_ a superhero school. Monday movie nights weren't the weirdest thing about this place.

When we got out there, my (Bakugo's) classmates were arguing over which movie to pick. Some of the girls were holding some movie called '_The Notebook_' (which I'm pretty sure is some sort of classic, but the one time I saw my aunt watching it I thought it looked super boring) while Kaminari and Sero had a stack of action movies.

The little grape guy, Mineta, was waving some suspicious looking CD around in the air. There was writing on the back and I squinted, trying to make out the words. Did that say _por-_

"We are NOT watching that!" The invisible girl shrieked, snatching the disk from Mineta's hand. He grabbed for it, but she handed it to the multi-armed guy, who promptly broke it in half.

"Uh, can we leave?" I whispered to Kirishima as the grape guy started crying over his broken CD.

"Come on, it hasn't even started. Let's sit down." Kirishima said. He pulled me over to the couch and we sat down. I scrunched myself into the corner (don't judge, it's comfortable) but it didn't work as well as usual, now that I was, you know, buff.

"Hold on, I've got the perfect movie." Jirou said, grinning. She held up a case and I leaned forward to look. Oh _crap. _

"_The Conjuring?_" Ururaka said doubtfully. "That looks scary."

"Oh, come on," Kaminari grinned, "it can't be that bad. Just a little movie. We're heros, we can take it!"

"I'm up for it." Ashido said eagerly. She plucked the movie from Jirou's hand and put it in the player before anyone could protest. I looked over at Kirishima, who definitely didn't look as terrified as me.

"Kirishima," I said through gritted teeth, "horror movies are not really my thing." He glanced over at me.

"Dude, there's no getting out of it now. Bakugo would never back down from a challenge." Kirishima shrugged.

"I thought we established this," I said frantically, "I'm _not Bakugo!"_

But the movie was already starting, and the lights were off. If I got up and left now, I'd look like a complete wimp. And I had a feeling that Bakugo, wherever he was, would never forgive me for making him look like a wimp.

So I sat through one hour and fifty-two minutes of torture. About halfway through the movie I grabbed Kirishima's arm and didn't let go for the rest of the time, which resulted in very sore fingers afterward, but I didn't really care.

There was one part where they went down into the basement, and everything was super dark and creepy. At this point my nerves were on end, and I was ready to explode the whole building with the amount of sweat on my hands, but somehow I managed to suppress the explosion.

On the floor, Midoriya, Ururaka, and a few others were huddled together, looking like they'd seen the devil himself. I just watched the TV, resigned to my fate. It was pretty much dark in the room now, since the TV wasn't giving off much light, and that didn't do much to calm any of us.

Then an ear-piercing shriek pierced the air and half the class screamed, jumping back from the television. I leaped about a foot in the air and nearly bit my tongue off, which wasn't very Bakugo-like, but I don't think anyone noticed. This is why I didn't watch horror movies.

Once the movie was done, everyone dispersed to their rooms (not that anyone would be sleeping) and I slowly unclenched my fists from Kirishima's arm.

"You did this to me," I hissed, "I hope you're happy." He just flashed me a shaky grin (I knew he was scared too, even if he wouldn't admit it) and we both headed to bed.

I just lay there for a while, pretty sure that a demon was about to leap out of my closet and devour my soul, but something about me felt oddly… happy. I'd never actually been to a movie night like that. With friends.

It was nice.

* * *

**So here's the chapter I took two months to write. Again, I'm very sorry. Yell at me in the reviews if you want. **


	7. Once Upon A Dream

**Here's another chapter because I feel bad. Sorry it's really short. **

* * *

I was surrounded by swirling mist.

There was an endless plane of grey smoky nothingness expanding as far as I could see, and it was really weirding me out. Twisted shapes formed from the mist every so often, then flowed out into fog, reminding me uncomfortably that I'd just watched a horror movie and anything was possible in scary unfamiliar places.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed, even though there were no walls for the sound to bounce off of, and I realized that something was different. Instead of the rough voice I'd gotten used to as Bakugo, it was higher and less raspy. _Mine. _

I held out my hands and, sure enough, those were mine. My hair was soft and brown again, no more blond spikes. I laughed out loud and, even though I hate my laugh, (way too high-pitched to sound like any noise a man would make) I smiled.

"Alexander." I said to myself. "My name is Alexander."

I didn't realize how much I'd missed something as dumb as my name. And I'd only been Bakugo for a few days. How pathetic was that?

I whirled around as footsteps echoed being me. The fog blocked most of my view, but I could see someone walking towards me. I backed up (they could be some evil villain guy) and the mist swirled around my feet.

The person was getting closer, and I noticed that they were taller and a lot more intimidating-looking than I was at the moment. Something about them seemed really familiar, though I couldn't quite place it. Then they emerged from the fog and I realized who they were.

"Bakugo?"

He stopped. Sure enough, there was the spiky blond hair, the red eyes, the scowl I was supposed to be wearing in his body. (_Should I be taking notes?_) He looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" He asked. I hesitated, wondering why I was seeing him. This had to be some sort of dream.

"I'm Alexander. Alex." I said vaguely, knowing full well that he wouldn't have any clue who that was. But he just nodded.

"You're the one they keep talking about."

I blinked. _What? _

"Me?" I asked. "Who's talking about me? Where?" Something about this was weird. It didn't feel like a normal dream. And even if it was, how would my mind be able to recreate someone I'd never even met? (Aside from being inside their body.)

_Am I actually talking to Bakugo?_

"I- don't know who they are." Bakugo paused, looking confused for a moment. "I've never seen them. I just hear them."

Yep. Definitely weird.

"Who are you really, anyways?" He asked. His red eyes drilled into me, making me feel more than a little nervous. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling it's your fault."

"My fault?" I said, like an intellectual. "W-what's my fault?"

Bakugo paused, looking more than a little annoyed. "This. Everything. My life is all screwed up _again_, and the only thing I hear every day is _your _name. You need to fix this, or I'll-" He stopped abruptly.

"You'll kill me?" I suggested. Then I winced, because that was not a very smart thing to say, and he would probably do so gladly.

"If I could." He growled. "I'm not even in control of my own body, if it _is _my body, which I'm starting to think it's not. I'm not this weak."

_Ouch_. I laughed nervously. Oh this was _bad. _I didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but I had an idea of what was happening to me back in Texas right now, and I was pretty sure that he was stuck in my body just like I was in his.

"What's so funny?" He snapped. "I could break you like a twig-"

"Please don't," I held up my hands, "I'll figure this out. I promise. You'll be back to normal in no time, and I…" I trailed off. What would I do? Go back to my body, which was probably in a coma or something equally bad?

Bakugo glared at me suspiciously. "I don't care who you are or where you're from. Just fix this. Soon."

I nodded quietly, and he turned to walk away. I watched him go until the fog swallowed him up and I was alone once again. Then I sighed, looking around the smoky area for some sort of sign.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered. Maybe I expected an answer, maybe I didn't. But none came. "It's not like I _meant _to steal his body." I frowned, kicking at the mist. "How am I supposed to get him back?"

Silence.

I sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself."

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**There ya go. Not my best, but we did finally get to see some of the actual (sorry Alex) Bakugo. And yes, Alexander goes by Alex as a nickname. Just in case that wasn't clear. Review!**


	8. Something's Up With Bakubro

"As you all know," Kaminari said, lacing his fingers together in an attempt to look cool and ominous, "I have called us together to discuss recent developments regarding a certain class member of ours."

The other boys in his class, minus Kirishima and Bakugo, sat in various places around his room. Sero jumped onto Kaminari's bed, bouncing him out of his super wise-looking pose.

"Chill out, dude." Sero grinned. "You look constipated when you do that."

Kaminari frowned. "Do what?"

"That thing with your face where you try to look all serious." Sato called. Kaminari pouted, annoyed that they weren't appreciating the weight of the matter. He decided to ignore the immaturity of his classmates and continue.

"Whatever," He huffed, "I think we all know something's up with Bakugo. He's been acting really weird lately."

The others voiced their agreement loudly and Kaminari shushed them as Midoriya raised a hand. (_Finally someone who respects me._)

"You're right. He's been kind of… _nice." _The green-haired boy said. Then he hastily added, "Not that it's a bad thing! It's just a little strange for him to not be yelling at everyone."

"Exactly." Kaminari said. "I saw him trip over the doormat the other day, and he didn't even start screaming at it."

"Ah, yes. Because the worst of our problems is Bakugo not cussing out a doormat." Sero remarked dryly. Ojiro and Sato snickered.

"Have you ever seen him _not _get mad at inanimate objects that offend him? It's kind of his thing." Shoji said. "He gets mad at the wind if it blows too hard."

"That's true," Iida agreed, "he has quite the fiery temper." The class representative seemed a little more calm than usual. Kaminari hadn't seen him chop the air once yet, and that was a pretty big deal for him.

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice. It's possible." Sero said, shrugging. Kaminari thought for a moment. Even if that was the case, it was still kind of a weird time to just randomly change your whole personality.

"You've known him the longest, Midoriya. Has he ever been nice before?" Todoroki asked. They all looked to the boy, who turned red.

"Well, not really," He admitted, "but he was alright when we were kids. For the most part. He got mad at me one time for trying to help him out of a ditch."

"Now _that _sounds more like Bakugo." Sero laughed.

"Perhaps he feels bad for insulting my _tres chic _fashion choices!" Aoyama suggested. "Last Thursday he told _moi_ I looked like a ruffly bag of di~"

"I don't think that's really a reason to go through a major personality change." Ojiro interrupted, playing with the fur on the end of his tail, which Kaminari had felt before and knew was surprisingly soft.

"Maybe being kidnapped affected him more than we thought." Tokoyami spoke up, sitting in the corner with his arms crossed. They all fell silent. Kaminari hadn't even considered _that_.

They didn't know a whole lot about what had happened while the League of Villains had Bakugo. Kaminari didn't even know all the details of Kirishima's crazy rescue plan. A lot could have happened that they weren't aware of.

And he hadn't even realized.

"Oh man." Sero said. "We're bad friends." The others nodded guiltily. Kaminari frowned, thinking about how insensitive they'd probably been.

"W-what should we do?" Midoriya asked.

"I could make him a cake," Sato offered, "although I don't know what kind he likes."

"It's a nice sentiment, but Bakugo doesn't eat sugary stuff." Kaminari pointed out. "One time I saw him drink eggs." It was true that the blond was a bit of a health freak. Sometimes he would just eat raw potatoes out of the fridge and it was really weird.

"If he's trying to be a better person, we shouldn't stop him. We'll just have to show him that we care about him." Midoriya said, sounding determined, but also a little hesitant. It was _really _weird that Bakugo was suddenly deciding to clean up his act, probably even more so to someone who'd known him for years.

"I'll give him some of my cheese~!" Aoyama exclaimed. They all looked at him, and the boy smiled like a cat, his eyes aimed somewhere to the left of Iida. Kaminari wondered what he was looking at. There wasn't really anything there.

"Uh, okay." Ojiro laughed awkwardly. "That's… nice."

"I do wonder why Bakugo's suddenly changing right now. It's a bit out of the blue." Iida commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Want to hear _my _theory?" Mineta grinned. There was a chorus of "No", but the little grape boy wasn't bothered.

"Sure, Mineta." Kaminari said, humoring him. Sometimes he could be kind of funny. Just not when girls were around. Or pictures of girls. Or mentions of a girl's name.

"I think Bakugo's got a crush." Mineta declared. Sero opened his mouth to speak but stopped, seeming to think better of it. Kaminari, curious, leaned closer.

"Elaborate." Todoroki said.

Mineta rubbed his hands together, smiling darkly. "Well, I've noticed he doesn't seem to be interested in any of the fine specimens in our class."

"You mean girls?" Ojiro said dryly.

"Tomato, potato," He waved a hand, "I think Bakugo likes someone _else. _Maybe someone he talks to a lot."

Sero barked in laughter. "Are you talking about Kirishima?"

"I'm just saying, his tastes seem to run in the manly direction." Mineta shrugged. "And who's manlier than Kirishima? The only person he actually spends time with?"

"We've been through this. Bakugo isn't gay." Sato rolled his eyes.

"How do you _know?" _Mineta shrieked. "The man has a larger cup size than Jirou!"

"That's not very nice," Kaminari said, "but you've got a point." After that, the meeting just dissolved into chaos, but at least they'd made some sort of a decision.

And Kaminari resolved to be a better friend from now on. Besides, with Bakugo acting like a decent human being, their class would run a lot smoother.

Absolutely nothing could go wrong!

* * *

**We'll see about that, Kaminari. **

**Lately I've been a little distracted and haven't been working on this as much as I should, but quarantine is boring so I'm not giving up yet. Please review! **


End file.
